1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a photoelectric device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, due to problems such as exhaustion of energy resources and environmental pollution of the earth, the development of clean energy sources has been accelerated. As a form of clean energy, photovoltaic energy generated using solar cells is an energy that is converted from sunlight, and thus, is regarded as a promising new energy source.
However, costs associated with the industrial manufacture of solar cells are high in comparison to costs associated with the generation of thermal energy. Furthermore, increasing power generation efficiency of solar cells would allow solar cells to have broad industrial applicability. Accordingly, to mass produce high-efficiency solar cells, manufacturing cost reduction and process simplification are desired.